This invention relates to methods and apparatus for constructing a multi-floor building of the kind in which the floors are suspended from a central support.
One example of a building construction of this kind is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,502 issued Aug. 13, 1968 to J. Contevita. In this prior art system all the floors are suspended from two central towers by straps suspended from saddles placed on top of the towers. The floors are then connected to the straps by pins at each floor level.
This prior art suspension system has a number of disadvantages. First of all, the entire system is dependent on the position of the saddle for leveling the floors. Any shifting of the saddle causes an amplified shifting or tilting of the floors. Thus, a 2 inch shift of the saddle will cause all of the floors to be off by 4 inches because one strap on one side of the support tower is displaced 2 inches in one direction and the related strap on the other side of the tower is displaced 2 inches in the opposite direction.
The straps are necessarily big and heavy and therefore awkward to handle. Twisting of the straps on the saddle can also be a problem. And, of course, any movement of one strap produces resultant movement of all floors because of the connection of that strap to each of the floors.